Janelle
Janelle Brown is Leo's crush on, girlfriend, and future wife. (Back From the Future) She sometimes appears to be charmed by his intentions, but most of the time, Leo makes her puzzled by his actions. She is portrayed by Madison Pettis. History Leo acts smart to get with her. He says that she likes comics, like him (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). It is revealed that she and Leo still date in the future. She is a big fan of basketball (Air Leo). She was supposed to go on a date with Leo to a movie, but due to Leo's siblings' appending death, they didn't (Back From the Future). When Leo tried to make things work with her, it didn't work and she's still mad. In Avalanche, Leo invites her over to study and is surprised that she actually showed up. Trying to impress her, he accidentally freezes her with one of Donald Davenport's gadgets that Tasha told him not to touch. In Prank You Very Much, Leo's Grandma comes and immediately dislikes Janelle. It was her and Leo's 150th day anniversary since she talked to him, telling him to get out of the ladies restroom. In Back From the Future it was revealed that they will be a couple someday. In the episode, Mission: Mission Creek High, it is revealed that she is quite superstitious and that Leo is the source of her bad luck, especially in Armed and Dangerous, when Leo did rapid fire with his bionic arm and nearly killed Janelle. Appearances Season 1 * Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (First appearance) * Back From the Future * Air Leo Season 2 * Avalanche * Prank You Very Much Season 3 * Mission: Mission Creek High * Scramble the Orbs * Cyborg Shark Attack * Armed and Dangerous * Adam Steps Up Season 4 * TBA Trivia * In the episode, Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, It was revealed that her mother knows Tasha. * She is 16 years old. * She's Leo's girlfriend. * She loves basketball. (Air Leo) * She likes comics. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) * She likes plain hot chocolate. (Avalanche) * She is not liked by Leo's Grandma. (Prank You Very Much) * Adam, Bree and Chase wore their Mission Suits in front of her (Avalanche), but she might have been too mad at Leo to notice. She also may have seen Adam and Bree in their Mission Suits in Mission: Mission Creek High, if she peered around the mailbox that she and Leo were hiding behind. * In the original timeline, Leo was married to Janelle in the future. Since the timeline changed, the future has changed where Janelle is no longer married to him. * A fake shark ate her real shoe. (Cyborg Shark Attack) * She almost got hurt and possibly, killed, due to Leo's bionic arm rapid fire laser spheres. (Armed and Dangerous) Category:Minor cha [[Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Character Category:Non-Bionic Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Victims of Inventions